Portable vehicle shades are typically used to prevent sunlight from passing through the windshield of a vehicle and heating its interior. One of the more common portable shades is essentially a sheet of cardboard which is formed in the shape of a windshield and then folded. For operation, the portable shade is unfolded and placed between the windshield and the dashboard of the vehicle while it is parked. In this manner, the portable shade helps to maintain a relatively comfortable environment in the interior of the vehicle while it is not in use. Additionally, the portable shade prevents damage to the vehicle upholstery from sunlight that passes through the windshield. When the vehicle is to be operated, the shade is removed from the dashboard and refolded for storage.
Portable vehicle shades such as those described above can be convenient and relatively easy to use. There are certain problems associated with this type of shade, however. Specifically, the vehicle operator may forget to place the portable shade in the vehicle. After parking the vehicle, the forgotten shade is then unavailable for use. Further, it happens that portable vehicle shades are usually made of a relatively flimsy material, such as a folded sheet of cardboard. Thus, portable vehicle shades are not very durable and tend to break easily. Additionally, portable shades tend to be bulky and cumbersome. It can be inconvenient trying to quickly unfold the shade for deployment or to refold the shade for stowage, particularly if the operator is in a hurry. Finally, portable window shades tend to be sized primarily for the vehicle windshield, and may not adequately shade the vehicle interior from sunlight entering through the side or rear windows.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle shade which is permanently mounted in the vehicle. It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle shade which is more durable than a portable windshield shade. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle shade which can screen the vehicle interior from sunlight passing through side and rear windows, as well as through the windshield. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle shade which is effectively easy to use, relatively simple to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.